


Stargazing and Baby Names

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: It's a beautiful, clear Christmas night and the Malfoys are stargazing with their son to pick out baby names. Fluffy holiday Dramione family one shot.





	Stargazing and Baby Names

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** It's a beautiful, clear Christmas night and the Malfoys are stargazing with their son to pick out baby names. Fluffy holiday Dramione family one shot.

**Setting:** Hermione and Draco are married. Scorpius (age 5) is featured as their son.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Stargazing and Baby Names**

It was Christmas night and everything was perfect. Hermione had just recently found out that she was pregnant for twins so she and Draco had told their five-year-old son, Scorpius, about it that morning as a Christmas present. He was very excited to find out that he would be having both a baby sister and a baby brother _and_ he was allowed to help his parents pick out their names. On top of all that, it had finally snowed in the early hours of the morning and the family had woken up to a beautiful, white Christmas.

After all the Christmas visiting that day, they were finally home. It was a cold, but clear night in Wiltshire. The stars were shining and so they decided that they would stargaze before bed, like they did every year if the weather permitted.. Draco used warming charms and cleared an area where they could set up some chairs so that Hermione would be more comfortable. Now the growing family was deciding on names as they gazed up at the sky.

"Do you know what that constellation is, Scorpius?" Draco asked his son, as he traced a line with his finger.

Scorpius studied it for a moment as Draco traced it again for him and then he smiled. "It's the constellation Draco!"

"You are correct," Draco grinned.

"What about my constellation?" Scorpius asked.

"You can't see your constellation at this hour during this time of year," Hermione explained. "It's best viewed during the summer time in July."

"How come we can see daddy's all year?"

"Because Draco is part of the Northern Circumpolar constellations," Hermione answered. "It means that in the northern hemisphere, where we live, these ones never set because of the Earth's rotation around the sun."

"Oh, I really like astro-non-omee!" Scorpius said.

"Astronomy," Draco corrected.

"As-tron-oh-mee," Scorpius pronounced it better that time.

"Well that's good," Hermione told him. "You'll be get to learn all about it when you go to Hogwarts."

"I can't wait!" he grinned.

"What other constellations do you see?" Draco asked.

"That one shaped like an 'M' is ...Cassiepeeya?"

"Cassiopeia," Draco corrected.

"Cass-ee-oh-pee-yuh," Scorpius tried sounding it out again the way his father had said it. "I think that's a pretty name. Could we maybe name my sister that?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course we can consider that name, sweetie. I think it's a pretty name, too. I'll be sure to include it in our list."

"Do you know what constellations go with Cassiopeia?"

"Aunt Andromeda!"

Draco chuckled. "Indeed."

"I like that name, too!"

"It's a nice name, but we don't want to get your sister confused with your aunt," Hermione said. "How about that one?" she pointed up and traced another shape for him to follow. "That's Perseus, he was the hero that rescued Andromeda from the sea monster."

"Perseus sounds like a cool name, mummy! Oh, look!" Scorpius traced a line of three stars. "That's Orion's belt!"

"That's right," Draco said, wrapped an arm around his wife. "Our son is very smart, isn't he?"

"He is," Hermione agreed and Scorpius grinned up at their praise.

"Do you like the name Orion?" Draco asked him. "He too was a hero, but was killed by Scorp-"

Hermione swatted at her husband. "Don't tell him that! That's just morbid!"

Scorpius looked between his parents and blinked. "Hey, isn't that one the twin constellation, Gemininini? We could name the babies that!"

"Gemini," Draco corrected with a chuckle. They had been teaching Scorpius about the night sky since he was about three years old, but he still had trouble with pronouncing the names.

"But Castor and Pollux are boy names," Hermione said. "And you're going to have a brother _and_ a sister."

"We could name them Gemini I and Gemini II?" Scorpius suggested, sounding the words out properly as his father had corrected him this time. He was a pretty fast learner like his mother and never make the same mistake once it was corrected.

Draco chuckled. "I don't think they would appreciate that when they got older. Is there anymore that you can see?"

Scorpius shook his head.

"Well, how about that one, Leo?" Hermione suggested, tracing another pattern.

"Leo the lion?" Draco asked. "With a name like that, he'll end up in Gryffindor for certain!"

Hermione gave him a look. "There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I'm just teasing, love," Draco smirked.

"I like the name Leo," Scorpius said.

"Hmm so that makes two boy names..." Hermione said and looked up at the sky again. Then she spotted another constellation. "How about Auriga? That's based on a Greek legend, too."

"That name sounds cool, too!" Scorpius chirped. "Aw-rye-guh," he repeated how his mother pronounced it.

"Okay, so we have Perseus, Leo, and Auriga that we can add to our list," Hermione said. "Those are for the boy names. For the girl names we have Cassiopeia...and that's it."

"What about Hydra?" Draco suggested.

"We're _not_ naming our daughter after some sea serpent that had one hundred snake-like heads," Hermione was appalled and Draco laughed. Then she started thinking again. "Lyra is better viewed in the summer, but I think that's a pretty name for a girl. Maybe Carina too, which is a southern constellation that we can't see here."

"I like the name Lyra!" Scorpius agreed. "What are the names again?"

"Perseus, Leo, Auriga, Cassiopeia, Lyra, and Carina," Hermione listed them off. "We get to decide on two of those names."

"But I like them all..." Scorpius pouted.

"I like them too, buddy, but we can only pick one for each," Draco said as he adjusted his son's hat that was falling back a bit.

"We have lots of time to decide," Hermione said.

Scorpius nodded at this and yawned. Draco and Hermione smiled at each other before Draco held out his arms to his son. Scorpius allowed his father to pick him up and he rested his head on his shoulder.

"How about we get you ready for bed?" Draco suggested as the three headed back to the Manor. "It's been a long day."

When the three went inside and put Scorpius to bed for the night, they stood in his doorway to watch him as he slept peacefully.

"He's really excited about the twins, isn't he?" Draco whispered.

"He is. I'm glad we decided to let him be part of it, too. His eyes really lit up when I told him he could help pick out baby names with us," she said and checked her watch, only to see that it was getting late. "Well, another Christmas has come and gone. Merry Christmas; it was perfect this year," she looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he whispered, tilting her chin to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

**x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
